mystic_messengerfandomcom-20200223-history
Zen/Route Tips
Tips to get his route: (Note: Some tips can be applied to other days) *Flirt with him *Feed his ego *Be supportive of Zen and his career. *Try not to side with Jumin. It becomes clear that Zen holds something against him. Try to side with either Jaehee or Zen, but also be aware of when Zen is in the wrong as well. *Let him make his own decisions. *Get a lot of hearts from him and try to avoid getting hearts from other members Tips to avoid Bad Endings: (Note: Some tips can be applied to other days) Bad Story Ending 1 (from day 5-7) * Flirt * Don't be a douche * Don't get jealous especially to Jaehee * Don't let Jaehee and other fans dictate how Zen should live his life, but don't attack them. * Don't force him to accept Jumin's offer * Visit him (Note: On the Visual Novel after the game branch on day 7, staying in his house won't 'lead to Bad Story Ending 1 because the VN is '''after the '''game branch, which means you just surpassed Bad Ending 1) Bad Story Ending 2 (from day 7-9) * Don't be possessive * Be serious and don't flirt when the situation is serious * Support him and encourage him to talk to his family * Don't encourage him to give up his career and runaway Bad Story Ending 3 (from day 9-10) * Don't be a douche and a pessimist * Stay calm * Trust RFA especially Zen and make him come save you (Note: There are two options in the Visual Novel after the game branch on day 10, ''"Stay still" and "Bite mans hand". You can choose '''either of the two options. Staying still won't lead to Bad Story Ending 3 because the VN is after the game branch which means you just surpassed Bad Ending 3.) Bad Relationship Ending 1&2 (day 7 and 10) * Have more than 50% per day Tips to obtain bad endings: Bad Relationship Ending 1 * Participate the following chatrooms: ** Day 1 (11%): 22:30, 23:15 ** Day 2 (81%): 00:38, 03:03, 07:00, 11:45, 12:43, 15:00, 17:00, 19:02, 20:05 ** Day 3 (63%):00:00, 07:30, 12:15, 15:30, 17:56, 21:15, 23:00 ** Day 4 (75%): 00:18, 03:24, 07:00, 10:00, 15:00, 19:18, 21:08, 22:00 23:15 ** Day 5-7 (0%): NONE * Don't get all his hearts. Obtain only 70% of Zen hearts in the chatrooms if he is online or his hearts are available. * You can obtain other hearts but be sure you get more gray hearts. Bad Relationship Ending 2 * Participate the following chatrooms: ** Day 1-4: Same with for BRE1 ** Day 5 (54%): 02:45, 06:59, 12:21, 14:42, 18:17, 21:12 ** Day 6 (36%): 02:48, 07:40, 12:31, 13:55, 16:16, 19:09 ** Day 7 (41%): 08:30, 13:37, 19:40, 21:12, ** Day 8-10 (0%): NONE * Don't get all his hearts. Obtain only 70% of Zen hearts in the chatrooms if he is online or his hearts are available. * You can obtain other hearts but be sure you get more gray hearts. (TIP: To miss the chat room before the 'Caution' enter the chatroom first, then press the back button at the upper left corner of screen to exit the chat room. Press OK then re-enter the chatroom to read the missed chatroom.) Es:Zen/Guía Category:Zen Category:Route Tips